Change
by gurllimerdancer57
Summary: What if she remembered it? She can't remember what exactly happened...and she can't really do much about it. But what if it all changed? What if she didn't even have a choice? What if something went wrong? What if...
1. Chapter 1

Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.

I heard muffled noises in the room next to me. A woman sobbed happily as an ob/gyn pronounced her with a healthy baby girl three months away. I could hear what seemed like the father saying encouraging things to the pregnant mother. In the room on my right, I heard doctors talk to another woman about shots. I heard people walking in and out of doors, laughing, crying, and talking throughout those pearly-pink painted hallways. I would hear doctors talking about their patients, and, once in a while, an occasional scream from another patient below. Normally, someone wouldn't pick up those sounds by sitting in a cheaply designed waiting room chair, in a doctor's patient room, but I did.

I looked around the yellow room, eyeing the pictures and degrees of the doctors. I was only hoping to get some news soon. I really didn't want to keep my mom waiting any longer than I had to. When I came in after school, it was only four. But now, it was five-thirty. And the last I had seen the nurse was about an hour ago.

Maybe I was worrying too much. But what if my theory was right? What if I wasn't being delusional? I think I was right, if I can remember.

It was about two and a half weeks ago. It was at Stacy's party. It was named the beginning-of-the-year blow-out. When it was announced, some of the guys made bet that if they didn't get a blow job, they had to kiss a girl that nobody likes, Tierra Pornter.

Tierra wasn't as bad as people said she was. She just had a really crappy last name. And a weird, um, lifestyle….because she was a lesbian…who writes poems about lesbian love…who is now half woman and half man. She got her little "man-hood organ" two months ago, and she has served many girls since. She definitely still has boobs, but I guess she's a hermaphrodite. Enough said, and to shorten it up: she scares the hell out of everybody.

But I know I must be right…I know my body well enough. I drank about 4 beers, 2 wine coolers, and became a dope master for the night. Then I blacked out, and woke up in my room at about 3:30 in the afternoon the next day. A surge of dizziness had swept over my body, and walking was a dream. My mouth tasted funny, my tongue had become slimy and numb. My hands shook, and my head throbbed. My stomach was tight, and I felt so tired. I normally don't drink. It was a weird feeling to black out and have a killer hangover the next day.

My mom didn't have a clue. She and her new husband, Marcus, went to a retreat for the church for the weekend to "bond their marriage to become stronger lovers". They had only been married for a month until they started fighting. They cheated on each other, and then they realized that they were stupid after 6 months of fighting. I moved in with my mom, knowing that she probably would go insane without someone to talk to.

Marcus and my mom met at Applebee's on my 15th birthday. They became really good friends quick, considering Marcus came home with us that night. It was awkward for me because I spent the night at my mom's that night, in her two bedroom house. And they really liked each other, A LOT. It horrifying and disturbing how she could make some of those sounds…

My dad, on the other hand, wants little to do with me. His wife, though, loves me to death because my dad wants no more children. I have a half-sister that's his and another chick's, but I haven't seen her since I was about five, and she doesn't live around here, or with my dad. I guess she's married and has two kids already, and she's twenty-one. It's not that we don't want to see each other; it's just that we don't really know one another. And my dad's wife, well, she's had plastic surgery like no other person I know. She went to college to be a beautician, and works for Mary Kay, and she sells the make-up in sixty different towns, to rich women. Her name is Jessica Lynn, but we just call her Jess or JL. She always wants to do my hair and make-up, but I keep trying to say not today, because she yanks every imperfection (which to me is my whole body) out of me and makes me look like her own if she had her own. But my dad loves her to death, which I think is great if he's happy. JL has gotten him to ease up a little on smoking and drinking, so I think she's a good person for him to be stuck with.

I was scared to face the honest truth of my reality. What if I was right? What would I do then? How could I tell someone?

I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was the nurse, I replied with "Yes, come in," because it was the best I could think of. I mean, the woman had taken forever to get my results. My important results…

A nurse with shoulder-height straight blond hair and sun kissed skin walked in, with a folder in hand.

"Sorry it took so long, the lab was slow today."

She closed the door, and smoothed her burgundy nurse outfit. I noticed a tattoo on her wrist, which looked like to be a name. The massive shiny diamond ring on her left hand made me feel insecure for some reason. She stood in front of me, and looked up with a comforting look.

"Destiny Maverick, right?" she asked.

Seriously? She can't realize that much? I mean, you went to friggin' medical school to also learn how to  
"professionally" know which patient is who!

"Yes."

"I got the results, and shockingly you don't have alcohol or drug poisoning."

I sighed, so grateful I was wrong.

"And you were also wrong about the parasite feeling." She smirked my e.

I smiled bigger.

"So I'm done now? I can leave?" I asked, already standing up.

By the look on her face, she suggested I sat my ass back down.

"But, there's something else." She looked up, and smiled that comforting look again.

"What?" I swallowed hard.

"You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I cleared my throat and thought through how I was going to tell my mom…in which looked like ten minutes. _"Hey, mom, there's something I have to confess. I'm pregnant…I'm so sorry." _No. Too short. _"Hey, mom. I'm so sorry. I'm scared, I'm not sure how this happened, but I'm so incredibly sorry that it happened. I feel like a failure. I'm sorry, I'm pregnant." _Too Apologetic. _"Mom, I got the bun in the oven and I don't know who the father is!" _That one sounds like a Jersey Shore plea…and it sounds slutty. But how the hell am I going to tell her?!

It's been a week since my test in the clinic, and it's been killing me. I've been doing double shifts at _Ice_; a boutique in the mall where I work. I've been rolling excuses off my mouth like no tomorrow to JL and my mom. Marcus tried getting us three together to go out and eat for supper a couple times but I shot it down because of homework that I have never brought home or had since eighth grade, or some other complete bullshit.

My dad, though, will hopefully never know about his grandchild that I think will be born. I know he would look down on me, and he would be incredibly disappointed and pissed off. He always has, always will ever since I chose to live with my mom more and the fact that I'm my mom's child; a woman that slept with every man but my dad. (This is also bullshit because I'm an outcome of people sleeping together.) But who knows? Maybe my dad will quit being an outraging walking asshole, but hey, maybe not?

I chewed on my fingernail as I watched a waitress bring a table some drinks in the dimly lit restaurant. Normally this kind of restaurant would bring a bleak feeling, but it actually brought an uplifting atmosphere; something that was greatly needed right now. You can always trust Applebee's for protection, right? Ha, yeah, but it couldn't have followed me when I got knocked up?!

As I about had my sixteenth painless heart attack and nausea fit, I saw my mom coming my way. Her gorgeous, long black hair with a few blonde and brown high-lights sat comfortably around her neck and her back, with her bangs pulled back in a bump. She had curled the middle to the bottom of her locks with bigger curls, kissing her naturally wavy hair goodbye for the night. Her make-up was the usual; black eyeliner on the bottom, silver sparkly eye shadow, fake eyelashes, peachy lipstick and tan foundation. She wore white, creased uniform pants, black high-heels and a long-sleeved, fitted pink stretchy-shirt. My mom carried a massive black, shiny designer purse. She looked a little bloated, and her boobs seemed way bigger than normal. _Boob job, maybe? _

When she came a couple feet from the table, she shot a bunch of dirty looks to perverts looking at her ass. Then, the mother she normally was, she smiled big at me and giggled like a teenager, when really, she was thirty-three.

"Desi! It's been, like forever, honey!" she yelled. People from other tables turned to look at what was happening, but quickly looked away.

"Yeah, 10 whole freakin' hours!" I muttered back. _Hormones, hormones_… how they were acting up these days.

"Destiny, seriously? I'm already stressed out after coming here from work, and I don't need extra bullshit from my moody daughter." She sighed, and threw her purse to the wall of the booth, and carefully slid in, after double-checking the seat for food.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Well, really, it wasn't much but the truth…but mom, I have to talk to you about something." I took a deep breath.

She slightly nodded, and when I looked at her again, she was already on her phone texting somebody. She smiled at a text, and laughed to herself. "What a cutie!" she murmured.

"Mom, seriously! I have to talk to you, so could you pay attention to me for like, thirty seconds?!" I scolded. Damn, hormones suck.

Just as she was about to answer me, a college-looking waitress came to our table, smacking her gum and rubbing her raccoon eyed-make up, and sighing. My mom looked at me hesitantly, and then picked up her menu with a quick glance. She skimmed over the alcoholic beverages, sighed, and then looked at the sodas.

"Can I help you guys, my name is Stacy. Are you ready to order your drinks, or what?" she snapped.

Bitch.

My mom looked up at her with a protective glare. "Do you really want to start that, young lady? I'll have you know, I worked my ass off here for a while, and I should get better service than this. I know the manager _personally_, so would you like to keep your job or stand up there and bitch at every opportunity of money to go to your new little Prada shoes your Daddy can't afford?"

Holy shit, don't do this mom! She wasn't meaning it personal!

"Well, then. I guess you think you're so perfect now, don't you?" Stacy snapped back.

Mom's jaw tightened and she lifted her pointer finger to yell at her.

Stacy suddenly reacted, and quickly covered her bitchy self. "Sorry, my name is Stacy; I'll be your waiter today. Would you like to order yet?"

Mom smiled, pleased with the change. "Yes, I'll have a strawberry margarita. Talk to Bill and mention the name Cassandra Walter please, and he will know just what I like."

Stacy looked at me. "Diet Coke," I assured her.

She nodded and walked away, picking up her pace with every step.

"Little bitch." Mom murmured. She gasped. "I shouldn't have gotten that margarita."

"So, I have something to tell you." I practically rapped, barely listening to her.

"No, me first. Marcus and I both wanted to tell you at the same time, but he didn't come tonight, and I thought I should tell you."

Marriage? Please be marriage and not involving reproducing.

"Like what?" my throat suddenly became dry, and I secretly wished Stacy would hurry up.

She ruffled through her bag, rummaging through all of her crap sitting around in there. She smiled and threw a plastic stick at me.

I jumped as the impact had hit me on my tender, swelling boobs. I about shit bricks as I looked at it. It was a pregnancy test with ¾ of it white, and the end of it hot pink, where a little tiny screen has **POSITIVE **screamed into it. I didn't touch it, considering she pissed on it.

I felt sick.

I was pregnant.

While my mom was pregnant.

This is not good…at all.

"How many months?!" I spat.

"One I guess. I got my appointment yesterday. I've been pregnant for a month, Desi! How awesome is that? You're gonna be a big sister!"

_And a mother_, I thought.

I about cried. I would break my mom's heart if I told her she was gonna be a grandma, too, about the same time as her oldest daughter is going to be a mother.

"Desi, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to be an older sibling." She sounded really concerned.

I looked down, a tear attempting to come out, sprawling down my cheek and removing my once-perfectly done foundation. I didn't let it go, so my eyes got blurry and foggy.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I smiled, embarrassed. "Mom, wouldn't it be funny if you were a grandma at the same time you were a mom of a newborn? Or, if you were a grandma in general?"

I laughed at my own pathetic sick joke. She frowned, worry lines creasing on her perfect forehead. "Destiny, what are you trying to say?" She looked at me hard.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes.

Silence swept over us. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then, she started laughing. Hysterically.

I popped open my eyes, and found her laughing so hard her face was red.

"Mom I'm serious! I'm pregnant!" I stared at her as she laughed harder. People glanced over at us, but again, shifted their eyes on something else.

Stacy came walking on back with our drinks, set them down on square napkins and shuffled quickly away, not looking back.

"So much for our menus!" Mom sighed, and took a long drink of her margarita through her pink straw. "Oh, shit. I'm gonna regret this damn thing. But, really, what were you saying?"

"Mom, I'm serious. I'm not joking. I'm pregnant, and I've been pregnant for about six weeks or so. I don't even remember how it happened, either. I went to the clinic about one to two weeks ago, and I tested positive. Stop laughing, because guess what, Mom? You are knocked up, and you are gonna be a grandma."

Her smile faded into a straight face. She blinked a couple of times, and then she looked out the window, picked up her wine glass and started chugging her margarita off of the brim. She didn't stop until she was finished. The once clear liquid was gone, but sugary molecules stuck onto the insides. Mom placed her glass softly on the napkin, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She let the air out, bit her fake, black glittery nails for a couple seconds. She stopped biting, opened her eyes, and placed her hands on the table parallel to each other. She stared at me, up and down. Mom smiled at me really big, and grabbed my hands, which were placed on my drink's glass.

"Destiny, I'm not mad. You're taking after me. I know I made some shitty choices, and had gotten a fucked up family when I figured out I was pregnant. My dad and mom fought, my mom gave me a hard time, she said my parents' marriage wasn't working because of my pregnancy, and she treated me like a slave with a balloon under my shirt. She didn't want you to exist, she didn't want anything to do with you. She said I was a slut, I was lazy, dumb and obnoxious and trying to act older than I am. Your Grandma said that I was too young and broke, and that the father was probably some lame ass druggie who probably knocked up some other whores, too. Your Grandpa wanted you, was excited for me, and was on my side, but didn't want to confess it to anyone. So he decided to treat me like shit, too, just so that your grandparents would stay married. They didn't, and my mom got so depressed and lazy, and decided her children were fuck ups. At that time, my little brother, also known as your uncle Ceifer got involved in smoking and drinking at age thirteen. Your aunt Cherie was pregnant, had a miscarriage, and one of her daughters became anorexic. Your father was being so nice to me. Your Grandma got mad that I was right, and that he was better than she thought he was. My mom was devastated about everything, and she lost her tough shell eventually, after I moved away from Chestersville with your father, Cherie stopped moaning about her life, and Ceifer lived with my dad. Your father cheated on me my whole pregnancy, and I found out at six months that my parents got back together again, Ceifer was in rehab, Cherie moved to Alaska, and your father was cheating on me. I moved out, back home, and got treated horrible again. My mom finally realized that I could kill myself, and she would be the one to be blamed. So she kept being hard on me and judged me on everything. Finally, when you were born, I went to live with your dad again, and we managed to work a little better. He treated me amazingly good again, and he made sure he treated me like a queen and you as a princess. But again, when you were about three years old, both me and he became horrible parents. We blacked out almost every Friday, had sex like every night, and occasionally forgot about you at daycare. We had some other little special friends we hung out with that we cheated on each other with at the same time. I ended it and moved back home. My mom later found out that I was at it with other men other than your dad, and she got upset. She tried to take custody of you, and then realized you were the child that ruined her happy family and wanted nothing to do with you. She kicked me out. I took you, got three jobs, and took you to your dads every other weekend. I got custody of you, but your father got to at least have time with you on the weekends. I met someone new, and he got me pregnant."

I realized I was crying now. I feel so bad for my mom. I never knew this much. She wasn't crying yet, but she was holding back some tears and breathing harder.

"I had a miscarriage twice with him. The doctors said I wasn't going to have any more kids. I gave in, and I let him get the best of me, and I treated you like a child that belonged to thief. I snuck you around to stay at your father's for weeks. The longest time you went without me was when you were four and you stayed away from me for about two months. I got therapy during the time, though, and stayed away from drugs and alcohol. I regret doing that. I dumped the guy, brought you home, and we moved to Florida for six months while I tried to get modeling jobs. I bought the house we live in now, and we moved back. I kept up with my dieting, yoga, drinking, dating, working, dancing and tanning. I worked my usual long hours, and dropped you off at Grandma's when she wasn't moody, and made her help you with your homework I didn't understand."

My mom paused. Stacy glanced up at us from across the restaurant.

"Wasn't she supposed to ask for our order?" I asked.

"Probably." My mom sighed.

"So, what the hell was the point of that speech?" My mouth went dry when I said that. I shouldn't have said that.

"Destiny, I just wanted you to know what I went through at about your age when I got pregnant with you. I don't want you to mess up like me, and I don't want to you think I'm not there for you and I don't know what you're going through. I mean, Des, we are gonna have babies about the same time! How fun is that?! We could have play dates and your baby will grow up with their aunt or uncle!" She smiled really big.

Oh my God, my mom is excited about her daughter being pregnant at the same freaking time as her! Is she like, mentally ill or something?!

"How many people have you told?" My mind wandered with all of the news it could get.

"Um, well, just you." She looked down.

"What about Marcus?"

"He hasn't been home…well, he has been having a rough month. He's afraid he'll lose his job and we will be broke. I just don't want him stressed out about a baby or anything."

Seriously woman. You are crazy, and you should probably worry about yourself.

"Mom, tell him! Seriously, he's a father for the first time and he might want to know about it as soon as possible!" If she didn't, well I would.

"Why the rush? I waited until I had a baby bump, which at the time, I was about five months pregnant…I guess I never got that big during pregnancies…but Marcus will find out when I feel like telling him, alright?" She huffed at me, and stole my drink.

I gave her a dirty look, and she did it back.

"But seriously, tell him." I grabbed my drink back.

"But seriously, we need to go shopping in the knocked-up section now." She grinned, and looked down at her phone.

"Mom, really you're supposed to be pissed off at me, because you're like thirty-two and becoming a new mother and a grandma."

"No I'm not. That's not me, sorry for the disappointment. But have you told your dad, or step mom, or the baby daddy or anyone?"

"Nope."

"And you're telling me I am a shitty person because I didn't tell many people?"

"I never said that."

"You meant it."

"No."

"Yes."

Stacy had walked up to our table again, looked at us awkwardly. "Are you guys mother and daughter?"

"Yes." My mom and I said in unison.

Stacy blinked. A lot.

"Oh. What would you guys want to order?"

"Chicken Penné?" My mom asked.

I nodded, trying to hurry this thing up. I smoothed my straight, long reddish-brown hair to the side, exposing more of my new blonde highlights.

"Two I guess." Stacy wrote them down, and grabbed our menus. She didn't even ask for refills earlier, but another waitress brought them, and set them down knowingly whose was whose.

"It'll be about twenty minutes." She looked back at me and smiled, assuring me of something.

"I don't see why you never got those highlights in the first place." My mom said, sipping her margarita.

"Mom, but really. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" My nerves started up again, and I felt sick. My head was clammy and it swarmed with the thought of giving birth in about eight months.

"Well, you take care of yourself for nine months and give birth. That's it."

She obviously was not help.

"Mom really, I'm scared to death. I'm just a kid! I shouldn't have to be playing the motherly role!"

"I understand, sweetie."

"No, you don't."

Silence again had come back.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and as fun as this conversation was, I pulled out my Black Berry and read it. It was from JL. Great…another wanna-be mother trying to get on my nerves.

_**Hey, Desi! I just wanted u to know that I'm having another make up party tomorrow! Could u come? I would LOVE to show off my red hot step-daughter! Love always, ~JL!;)**_

Damn. Another commitment to make.

"Mom, I'm going to JL's and dads on Friday," I shot into the dead conversation.

"Why?" My mom looked hurt.

"She's having a make-up party and she wants me to help." It's true. I think.

"Don't you wanna spend time with your mom, Marcus and unborn sibling?" Motherly hormones kicked in…which looked like to be the both of us affected.

"I live with you and that should be enough."

Hurt crossed my mom's face again. "You know, I try to be the best damn mom you have ever seen. But sometimes you just don't appreciate things. Normally if a mom finds out that her sixteen year old daughter is knocked up the same time she is, she would be incredibly pissed, even if it was just her daughter pregnant. But I'm not, and I get treated like shit."

I didn't say anything for a while. We both just minded our own business, and when our food arrived, we both sat in silence, ate, and texted people or in my case, Googled baby names on my phone.

I broke the silence when we were almost ready to go. "Mom, I don't think you're supposed to be drinking while you're pregnant."

"Whatever. I mean, what do I got to lose?"

Everything, mom, everything…because every time you let me make bad choices, you cost yourself a lot of hell…

"You never know."

"I'm the mother here. I know what I'm doing!" She huffed at me, and started walking out. I met her at the doors, and we said our goodbyes before we drove off to different places. It was a Friday, and I was gonna spend the night at my dad's. I didn't want to deal with my mom anymore. Besides, maybe it was time to tell my dad and JL?

And maybe it was time to tell the baby's father…whoever he is.


	3. Chapter 3

As I pulled into the drive of my dad's house, I noticed JL's shiny black SUV in the driveway, and dad's garage door was open. JL must have been doing dishes and been home alone for a while, because the kitchen light was on, and she had run outside with a dish towel. It was at a darker point of the sunset, and the big mini mansion was all light up inside.

"Destiny! I am so happy that you are coming!" JL squealed, running up to me and grabbed me in a big womanly bear hug. Her perfume smelled of roses and a rich smell of sugary vanilla. Her hands smelled like lemons as it circled in the air, as she gestured to the sunset, babbling on about her day outside of my car. Her golden hair had become a bleached blonde, and had chestnut highlights throughout her shoulder-height hair, with a volumized bump in the front. She had her usual dark make-up and cherry pink lipstick on, with her deep foundation. JL had on high silver, glittery pumps with silver glittery pearl necklace, ring, bracelet and earring set. Her wedding ring sparkled on her left hand. She wore a vanilla colored dress with a silver belt brushed with black on her ribs. She looked amazing as always.

"New hair-dye, no extensions?" I noted.

"Yes, do you like it?! I mean, it's really weird because my hair isn't to my ass when I look up, but you know, that's good right? I'm maturing." She grinned, flashing her bleached white perfect teeth.

"Yeah, um, you were supposed to when you were a teenager or when your twenty-one…which was four years ago." I am such a bitch…stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Mother nature, sweetheart?" she asked, rubbing my back.

"I wish." I whispered, and we started walking through the two car garage, and into the house.

The smell of casserole filled the air of the coat room; and smelled better the more I walked in. The aroma made the chandelier-lit dining room look more family-welcoming. The sleek black cabinets and gray stoned granite countertops shined. The floors were polished, dark wood. It was amazing. And there was no maid.

"Where's Sari?" I asked.

"She quit…well, I fired her." She looked down, ashamed.

"Why?" What did Sari do? They loved her!

"Umm…can we sit?" She gestured to the island's bar, and sat in one of the steel chairs, checking the black, plush seats before sitting down.

"Sure?" I got nervous again. "But, first, can I get some casserole, I'm starving."

She nodded. "Yeah, take as much as you want sweet pea."

I walked over to a cabinet and searched for a plate.

"So, as I was saying, we have some problems with our relationship…and I mean mine and your father's. Last week I saw him flirting with Sari, and she kissed him. He swore he never meant it, but I'm not sure it's true. He's been working from four in the morning to midnight every night. But he doesn't look tired. He doesn't let me look at his phone, and he sleeps in the guest bedroom some nights. He says it's because he doesn't want to wake me. But I called your mom the other night, and I told her about his behavior, and she kindly told me that he's screwing around with other girls and I should divorce him, and that I don't deserve that." She paused, and her voice broke. "I just really love him, and I try to do as much as I can for him, but he never talks to me and I get so lonely…I don't even have that many appointments for clients to keep me busy anymore."

I finished scooping my portion, grabbed a fork and sat down. The noodles and cheese smelled amazing, and the crushed chips and peas made it seem impossible not to eat it.

"You know, I don't know what to say to that. My dad is my dad, and I don't want to have his love life go to hell again." I took a bite of casserole. It tasted amazing.

"I don't know what to do, though! I feel like he loves me still, but he apologizes every day, won't say he loves me, jumps when I touch him, peels me off of him when I try to kiss him, and he is always on his phone or computer. On Tuesday he came home earlier when I was shopping, and I went into our room late at night, found a thong that was not mine, and he was naked in bed."

I about puked. Probably from her comment, or sickness again…I don't know. "JL, he's so cheating and you know it."

"I don't want to leave him!"

"I know, but have you confronted him?"

"No, not other than when I saw him with Sari."

I stopped chewing, and swallowed a noodle. "He hired Sari when I was younger for his pleasure and he did some gross things like three-ways with other women that he brings home and Sari," I felt sick again. I can't believe I said that, let alone remember that. "But when he met you, I noticed it stopped."

Relief and worry swept over her. "You don't think that he's married to multiple women, right?"

"No! JL, he can barely stay committed to please and handle one woman, why the hell would he have more?"

"And he doesn't want kids. I do! And he's been saying no even more now that he's working extra time." She rubbed her forehead.

"He's probably worried that he would mess up like he did with me…that's what he told my mom when he left her."

"Oh, God…this is horrible. I should have done something sooner." JL started crying, but stopped.

"I can call him; he always answers to me."

"Yes, please, and put it on speaker!" she demanded.

I got out my blackberry from my jeans pocket, and pressed his speed dial number. The phone rang once before he picked up. I set my phone down on the island's counter.

"Destiny? What's up?" muffled noises and music played in the background. He slurred his voice a little. Asshole…he was drunk.

JL scooted closer quietly, and a worry line formed on her forehead. I motioned to be quiet.

"Um, well, do you know where JL is? I'm staying the night tonight, and I just figured since you were working later, that you could come home sooner so I'm a little less alone." I made sure I made the daddy's-girl voice.

A girl in the background moaned, and said for my dad to come back.

Oh shit, he was in the doghouse big time now….poor JL.

"Uhh…" I heard him shush a few people, and the music quieted down. "Well, I guess I should um...Jess is probably spending my money somewhere. God that woman is a bitch. Don't tell her that. Anyways, see you in two hours." Pain crossed JL's face. It hurt me to see my ultimate step-mom best frenemy get mistreated.

"Two hours?!" Where the hell was he?!

"Um, yeah. Bye." The line went dead.

"I can't believe this." JL's face went pale, and she put her hands on her face, sobbing.

"He's a jackass."

"I love him! He doesn't love me, though! He's an asshole! He told me when I got pregnant earlier that I should get an abortion because he wouldn't want to miss out on the kid's life!" She cried harder, trembling. None of her make up smudged.

"But you miscarried anyways, and he was happy." I said, and shuddered at the cold-hearted thought.

"I want a baby, and this whole cheating thing is ruining it!" JL breathed in yoga breaths. "How can anybody help me, anyways, when my husband doesn't love me, doesn't want a baby with me, and is cheating on me?!"

"I don't know." I rubbed my stomach, thinking about my unborn baby. What if the father, whoever he is, did that to me? How could I cope? What would it do to the baby and me? Would he want anything to do with me or the baby?

That's when it hit me. What if I gave my baby up to JL? Or, knowing that I'm only 16, what if I gave JL and my dad custody of the kid until I was like 20, but I lived with them?

"JL, we've got to talk about something." I took a deep breath.

"I can't take it, I can't do this. Can you tell me some other time? I have to figure out my marriage." She got up, and pushed her chair into the island. She walked over to the turn of the dining room, leading into a hallway with the half-bathroom, JL's cosmetology studio and the office was located. She turned back to me, and wiped a tear. "Can you put your dish in the dishwasher? I'll be in my room. Text, call or shout when your dad gets here. Tell him where I'm at, ok? Thanks, Desi."

I nodded. I felt so helpless and rejected. I mean, I was about to tell another person about my pregnancy, who showed me they probably didn't care. My dad would die, so I knew he wasn't an option, and my best friend is mad at me. Here's why.

About a month ago, my best friend Heather and I went to a party. She got drunk and starting making out with my boyfriend. He didn't stop her, and he was sober. He didn't know I was there, and I didn't know she was with my boyfriend, considering I was drunk. I did see him do that, and Janelle, my other friend took pictures of them, who knew I wouldn't remember shit. Heather, slutty as she is, took him to an empty bedroom. My boyfriend immediately went with it, still sober. He screwed her, and Heather told me he was amazing. Heather stole my birth control, and told everybody at the party I was a whore and fucked every guy at another school. The dumb thing is that it was _her_ who actually did that. She started kissing multiple guys, and ended up screwing more guys, and said I did that. Then, the next day, Heather went up to me and said that she liked my boyfriend a lot, and that they're dating now. She also said that he got her pregnant two weeks later, and that she was gonna get an abortion soon so everybody doesn't think she's a slut.

Now, Heather is done with him, past abortion, has herpes and is still blacking out every Friday night for fun. She sends me pictures of her "new boyfriend" that she got. She's wondering why I'm pissed at her. She's always drunk when I text her. She has a frequent hangover at least two times a week, and she remembers nothing. So, Heather's a hoe, and I'm not talking to her about anything anymore.

Thinking about that party made me sick, because it made me remember my conception night. Or try to remember, that is. I can't remember his face, but the sex was _amazing_. I couldn't believe I couldn't remember him though. I was so wasted. I was so high. I was so happy and relieved. It felt so right. But who was he?!

He wasn't Jackson Louis, a total hottie that I had lost my virginity with…I think. It wasn't Max Roberts, a cute guy I dated. I went through a list of about twenty guys I slept with, probably had sex with about fifteen, give or take a few, but I know they weren't right. Ok, I'm not as bad as Heather. She slept with 52 guys as her record in one month. I know. Disgusting.

Or maybe it was Jackson. Jackson was my baby's daddy? I think.

I grabbed my phone off of the counter and shoved my empty plate back, got up, pushed the chair in and walked into the living room. The tall fireplace was on, and the French doors were closed. I sat down on the big, white leathery wrap-around sofa. The lights were set on low, so it had a warm, cozy atmosphere. I curled my legs underneath me, and unlocked my blackberry. I searched through the contacts, and was satisfied when I saw Jackson's. I quickly thought of something to say that would draw his interest.

_**Hey, Mr. Sexy. I wanted to know how u were doin….i'm feelin kinda lonely. Wanna chat? **_

I waited about a minute before I got his response.

_**Mmm, destiny. Hows my favorite party girl?**_

_**U say that to every girl u screw. **_

_**I mean it when I say it to u sweetheart.**_

_**Aww, so i was a little high and wasted at Ally's party about a month ago. Did we do it?**_

I sat there for an hour, waiting. I got nothing. I felt sick again. Who was the dad?!

As I sat there waiting longer, I drifted into a nice, heavy sleep. Something I deserved.

"JL I'M SORRY FOR CHRISTS SAKE! STOP CRYING!" I heard my dad shout. I woke up immediately, and looked at the clock on my phone.

1:23 a.m.

JL and my dad have been fighting _that_ long?

"Why would you care, anyways?! Why don't you tell your miscarried, dead child that?! Or how about you help Sari or some other little skank feel better?! HUH? You seem to care more about them than me!" She screamed back. I glanced up at the grand stairway in the corner of the living room, and was thinking about a way to go to my room without being beaten to death by JL.

"JL, why would you assume I'm cheating on you?!" Retard.

"It's obvious! You don't just live a half-hour away from work when all you do is sit in a friggin' office all day, and you are two hours away, you never see me, you push me away, and you never ever talk to me anymore! And you apparently work overtime, and you come home when I'm not there!"

"Baby, let's just talk about this. Maybe I'm trying to do something that would benefit you later by working overtime." Liar.

"Like what, Steven?!" I felt so bad for her. She didn't need to be treated like this. It's not the first time I've heard my dad fight with his wives.

"I'm sorry."

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

I pretended to act asleep too late and my dad saw me. He was in his black dress pants, leather shiny shoes, and a white collar shirt. He had tears stains on his shirt, and his black gel-covered hair was in perfect form. But his eyes were puffy and red. He had tears running down, and he had slap marks on his tan arms. He was full-blown crying…something I've never seen him do.

"How long have you been up?" he wiped a few tears. For being forty two, he looked young.

"Um…"

JL rushed down the hallway, sobbing. She saw me and stopped, then looked at my dad halfway down the steps, and turned around, walking to her room bawling.

"I don't want to go. She's my everything. I'm just stupid."

"So it's true?"

"I've got to go." My dad walked out faster than a blink of an eye.

"DAD!" He ignored me.

I got up, chasing after his long, quick strides. He couldn't afford to lose his 4th wife…or any of his two girls. I stopped at the corner of the living room, deciding it wasn't worth it, and that I was wasting my energy. I turned around, and walked upstairs.

I found myself tearing up, and I let it build up. My life was horrible. I was going to end up like my parents. I know I was, especially with this baby.

Once I reached my room, I looked around the dark purple walls, and about screamed. I dug into my closet for my half-drank vodka bottle that I stole from the alcohol fridge, and almost downed it completely. I felt a gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach, and stopped the bottle, centimeters away from my mouth. What would I do to this baby? I don't want to give it health problems.

I threw the bottle into the black trashcan next to my closet. I looked into the mirror, and lifted up my shirt to expose my once-fit peachy-tan stomach. I smiled as I saw a small, teeny tiny bump already formed. I felt the 6 week old unborn baby, and cried happy tears.

This baby was gonna change my life. I'm going to give this kid my whole world, and make sure they grow up with two parents with their shit together. I was going to be that mom that they didn't watch crash and burn.

But it all starts with knowing the father to make that picture-perfect family…whoever he was.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on Monday with a sick feeling. I hadn't seen my mom since our fight on Friday night, and I haven't heard from my dad since Saturday morning when he called the house wondering if JL was still there. I thought she was, and she hadn't come out of her room since she was crying. I thought she was dead, but she had updated her Facebook and Twitter with bullshit about dad only five times an hour. I had looked into her room about fifteen times to make sure she was ok, but only got a response of "Leave me alone" or her trying to pretend to be asleep. JL looked like hell, and she knew it.

I had gotten about three emails, five calls, and about eight or nine texts from my Mom about meeting her and Marcus. She said she wasn't sure if she wanted to postpone the wedding with Marcus until a couple months after the baby being born or plan it earlier. She said it would make an adorable Christmas card if we had our babies in her wedding party. And honestly, I still call Marcus her husband because they already changed Mom's last name to his, secretly.

But really, a picture of a 6 week old aunt or uncle with their 8 week old niece or nephew at their parents/grandparent and step-grandparents' wedding? Yeah, right. Because who the hell drags their 6 week old baby to be in a friggin' wedding party?!

As I walked down the boring, white painted walls of my high school, people gave me weird looks. Some probably knew about JL and my dad's fight, considering some lived by them, or maybe it was from some stupid rumor. Around this school, I learn so much shit I never knew I did according to the gossips. Maybe somebody read JL's statuses and tweets about my dad. Or what if somebody knew about my pregnancy? What would I say?

I saw Heather walk down the hallway with some guy, getting secretly horny all over him. The slut made it obvious what she was doing. It wasn't a question or a doubt.

Jackson was leaning against one of the blue lockers, looking around the hallways, standing next to his friends. His brown, shaggy hair sat just perfectly, and his black muscle shirt made my heart beat pick up. He had dark, faded blue jeans and black Jordan sneakers on. He laughed at a comment by someone, and his white teeth sparkled and accented his golden tan skin. He was dreamy.

My heart leaped when I saw him look up as I approached him, and I made sure to look like an angel. I tried to act like I wasn't looking at him, and I think he fell for it. I approached them, so close the smell of Axe got stronger. I hoped my teeny baby bump didn't show in my tight white shirt.

One of the guys winked at Jackson. I felt eyes on me; I blushed a little, and looked down. "There she is." Three of the eight whistled.

"Hey, baby." Jackson said, sweeping me in with his long, strong arms by the waist. His big hands swept swiftly over my lower stomach, and I got goose bumps thinking about my baby…or _our_ baby. He locked me in his arms, millimeters away from my ass. I faced him, grinning.

"Hey stranger," I winked at him, and casually put my arms around his neck.

He grinned bigger. "So I was thinking, since you're not seeing anybody, that we could go out sometime. You know you and me…a thing?"

Some of his friends made whistling sounds again, and gave each other knuckles. "Yeah…I think we could be," he smiled. "But…" I trailed.

His blue eyes sparkled at my flirty attitude. "Alright, if we're talking about asses, I think you won." The guys smirked and nodded.

"Oh sorry about your luck, honey, I was about to say that they-" I shot a dirty look at his friends, "-are not coming."

"Will do, sweet thing."

"Good," I trailed my right pointer finger down from his lips to his waist line. "I'll see you later."

"Damn!" One of the guys said. "She's so sexy, man!" A few others whistled, again.

Jackson smirked, totally turned on. "I guess." He sighed deeply.

We let go of each other, and I gave him a sneaky look, and winked. My heart fluttered.

I walked down the hall, and acted like I was innocent. I was so gonna confront him about the baby thing. I didn't know how else I was going to find out, considering he never texted me back.

I hustled into my English II class, and plopped down in my desk in the back right corner of the room. This was gonna suck major balls. I really didn't want to be pregnant, and it was weird thinking there wasn't just one person in this desk, there were two.

A sixteen year old, and a fetus. How weird.

Class started and immediately I knew this day was gonna be a blur.

_As_ I walked out of the ob/gyn's office, I felt stressed. _Very_ stressed. The doctor said that I'm appearing to have a quicker baby bump than expected, and that I am probably in the surprised and stressed mode yet. I told her about my mother's happy bullshit, and my step mom's depression. She said she wouldn't blame me for wanting to express my thoughts to someone. She felt bad for me, and scheduled me a special pregnancy therapist that I could call at any hour of the day. She's so caring.

So far, I'm eight weeks pregnant and I feel insane. I've been taking my vitamins, and seconds after swallowing those disgusting things I either puke or get acid reflex. They feel massive, and my doctor is suggesting taking them with food…another substance that is an obstacle some days. She thinks it will get better, and I hope it will.

My doctor said my baby is growing its eyelids, ears, upper lip, and the little tip of his or her nose. The baby will grow webbed hands and feet, and may start to kick…which is the last little movement I need at some points. The baby's heart is growing and beating fast. The baby is about ½ inch now and is about one gram in weight, and I'm a little bit bigger than normal…again, nerve-racking.

She scheduled me for pregnancy classes, and she gave me books about my upcoming months and to decide if I want a midwife or not. It's striking my nerves because I'm not ready for this, and I have no real help but women who get paid to stick their fingers in women's pinholes, discuss babies and Mother Nature. But at the same thought, it was sort of comforting.

Then, she noted that my bra might start feeling really snug, so I should go buy about three new ones. Apparently when my baby is six weeks old, my boobs will shrink again. She also said that I may be feeling lousy for a while.

Great. My dad with Jackson this week is gonna suck. Even though he's incredibly crazy about me, I still can't tell him because I'm afraid of losing him again.

My

I walked up the fresh, bright gray sidewalk to the football field. Jackson said he would love it if I watched his practice, and then later we could do something that we would enjoy doing together afterwards. I heard whistles blowing and then the team spread out, running, doing defensive drills, kicking field goals and the injured guys were tossing the football back in forth on the sidelines. I grinned as I saw Jackson catch the ball in the touch down zone in the air, landing so smoothly my heart melted.

I watched him move gracefully through the field as I walked towards a stand, maneuvering around the rows to find a good spot where there was less sun. I guess I would work on my tan a little bit, considering the sun cooked my back and there was no wind. The bench was incredibly warm.

About ten minutes went by, and I still watched him. I noticed I was rubbing my swelling stomach. The star of the football team's baby is inside of me…how many teenage girls can say that? I smiled. He was so hot. And sweet…and maybe I should tell him tonight? He would be proud, too, right? I closed my eyes and laid myself down on the bench, thinking of the family we could be.

_Thud. _

A football hit me in the stomach, waking me up from my dream. I jerked up, with a sudden pain in my lower abdomen. A tan football player about 5'11" and looked to be a junior came jogging up after it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, Destiny." He said with a tiny southern accent. He grabbed the ball from behind the stand.

"What the fuck? Don't you know better than to throw the frickin' ball somewhere else, or are you that dumb?" I shrieked at him. Some other guys by Jackson glanced in my direction, but looked away at Jackson's glare.

"It's a football field, and we are in practice. What do you expect?" He spat, and then turned to walk away. He stopped, looked at me, and then sighed.

"Asshole."

He turned to look at me again, but walked away without a word.

Strange.

My stomach stung from the impact, and the growing baby. After about another thirty minutes of watching him and rubbing my stomach, their practice was over, and Jackson came jogging over to me.

I stood up and walked down to the ground. Jackson picked me up, and held me by the ass. I locked my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hey honey, what was that about with Dallas?"

I gave him a blank look. "Who?"

"Dallas Smith? Running back? He didn't catch a ball that hit you because he was too busy staring at you?" Jackson looked concerned. "Are you ok? You look pale, babe." He rubbed my back in circular motions.

"Nothing. I just bitched him out then we were done. Why?"

"Apparently he gets a chubby when he's around you."

Chubby. Dallas Smith, a guy I never knew existed until seventh grade, who I thought was a hottie, who I gave up my little dreams for when he dated Kristi Bingalow; a total bitch and a slut. Dallas Smith, who I thought left our school. The same guy who I see at parties, and I think I talk to when I'm drunk.

"So? I don't like him." Half-truth I think?

"Good."

"What, so you thought I would cheat on you?"

"Just never mind."

Jackson dropped me onto the ground, but caught me so I didn't fall completely on my butt. I stared into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. "Fine. What do you wanna do tonight?"

He sighed. "I didn't think you wanted to go anywhere."

So I guess schedules aren't his thing then. What about when our baby has recitals or games to go to? Will he remember or bail out like my dad always did?

"Well, I thought you said we would go out or something," My voice shook, not wanting to be rejected and forgot about like my last relationship with him. He never remembered we were gonna go out on a date towards the end of our six relationships, and on the last one, he never listened to me, he cheated on me, he forgot about me, he lied, fought, and ignored my calls and texts thousands of times until I finally decided to stop wasting my time and dump him.

He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and sighed. "I guess I thought we wouldn't go out but just like hang out for a while."

Hanging out…that's funny. He never just 'hangs out for a while', unless it involves a quickie sex which he hasn't mentioned in a long time. Maybe he _does_ know about our baby. But should I ask him now, at a football field, filled with sweaty teenage boys after practice?

"Hey, can we just, um, talk." I startled myself at my own words. But whatever, he knows!

"Can it wait until I get all my stuff; we get in a car, go to my house, and cuddle up on my couch?" He grinned, obviously sorry for his previous shitty excuses and comments.

I threw my arms around his neck, and he slid his arms around my waist, closed his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. I close my eyes and my head spun, my stomach lit up like the Fourth of July, and my heart fluttered…but it didn't feel right. My emotions went all high flyer, and the moment was suddenly ruined by one of his teammates.

"She's beautiful keeper, Jackson. Don't take her for granted, 'cause if you don't man up and treat her right, somebody else will do that for you." _A southern drawl_. Only _one_ guy has that southern drawl.

Dallas stood in the sunlight, about ten feet away, helmet in hand, and all dressed in his plain white t-shirt, worn out Wrangler blue jeans, and scuffed up cowboy boots. His camouflage worn out hat was tilted up, and his brown, shaggy hair was set just messy, but perfectly messy. His veins bulged in his sun-tanned skin, and his jaw was clenched and set just right that you could see he was mad, or protecting something. He was like an angel. He was so real…

"What the fuck do you want, hick?" Jackson yelled.

I stepped back, in total shock to the tension between them.

"You need to treat her right, or you ain't gonna have her." He gave him a stern glare.

"What are you _talking about_?! Why would_ you_ of all people care?" Jackson stepped back.

Dallas's jaw clenched again and he stood there, shook his head, and tipped his hat. He looked at me, and winked; making my heart beat faster. I watched him in awe as he turned and walked away without a word.

"Douchebag. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Not a douchebag."

Jackson looked at me, and then back at Dallas, who was almost to the parking lot, then back to me. He turned and headed to the locker room.

"So…are we still on?" I called back.

"No."

A guilty wave crashed over me. I knew we weren't going to work. I just knew it. I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant, though. He isn't going to get the fatherly title, nobody was. My baby, just like me, is going to be fatherless.

I picked up my bag and headed towards the parking lot. I guess I would have to wait there until my mom or somebody picked me up.

I dialed my step-mom's number, needing a grown woman to talk to that wasn't all full of pregnancy joys…i.e.: _not_ my mom.

The phone rang once when it suddenly was answered as if it was expected.

"Hello?" A weak voice answered.

"JL?"

"Yes?"

"Could you pick me up at the football field's parking lot? Jackson is being an asshole."

"Be there in about 10."

"See you soon."

"Bye, honey."

Click.

By the time the phone call was done, I had reached a bench by the sidewalk and Jackson and his car was nowhere to be found. Everyone was gone, except a muddy F-150 pickup truck about two rows down. Of course _he_ was here. I knew he probably wouldn't leave me alone considering I give him such a buzz when I scream at him.

The door opened, and Dallas emerged. He grinned his sexy grin, and my heart swooned.

NOOOOO. I have a boyfriend. He's not my type.

"Remember me?"

"I dunno, considering you completely just showed up all friendly and supportive in less than thirty minutes and you drilled me with a football, so I think so."

He sat down beside me and laughed. "Sorry about that football thing."

"It's fine." I rubbed my stomach, and instantly his eyes twinkled at the sight of my stomach. Creepy.

"I've been around longer than you think, Destiny."

He knows my name. Ok, cool. He remembers me from somewhere. Interesting. He's becoming interested in me all of a sudden. Weird.

"How's your mama doin'?" Southern draaaawl. Oh sweet southern drawl.

"How do you know my mom, and why do you care if she's good or not?"

"I told you, I know you more than you think."

"No, you said you have been around longer than I think. What, are you some type of God or something?" Yes, oh yes he's an angel from the south.

"Same thing."

"But different."

"You are still so arrogant and curious as before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. I'm being a bitch.

He looked at me, so focused and concerned. He looked down at my stomach again.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have done this." He stood up.

"Do what, exactly?" I stood up, too, seeing JL emerge up the drive. Thank God.

He turned again, lifted up his hat, scratched his head, and then put his hat back into its earlier position.

"It probably wouldn't matter to you."

"Well, it does."

"We have…" He paused, bit his lip, looked at me straight in the eyes, and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Cool. Whatever. I gotta go."

"So do I."

I huffed, and waited for JL to pull up to the sidewalk. Dallas got into his truck, slammed the door, wiped his face quickly with his hands, and sighed. I watched him through his rearview mirror. He looked me dead straight in the eyes, and started his truck with a quick switch. The engine purred as he put in drive, still watching me, and drove away, the engine loud and fired up.

Whatever. Strange boys these days do that.

JL pulled up in her sparkling white Nissan Pathfinder to the sidewalk and unlocked the doors.

I opened it and got inside, inhaling the strong new car smell.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Everything."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you seriously haven't talked to your mom about any of this?" JL asked. "It's been over a month, and I bet she would be thrilled to hear about this guy shit."

"That's what I got you for. And besides, Dallas hasn't made a move in almost two weeks."

"And you also have been on how many dates? When was the last time your mom met some of these guys? How about your best friend Hattie or whatever it was?"

"We've gone on three, my mom thinks I'm a retard for dating him so much, and _Heather_ and I aren't friends, remember? She's a major friggin' slut." Yeah, and I soooo wasn't.

"What about Janelle? You have been ignoring her calls to hang out ever since you started dating what's-his-face again. Don't you think she wants any part of your life anymore?" JL walked over to the stainless steel wine cooler fridge and grabbed a slushed vodka drink. She ripped off the plastic seal on the bottle, and shook it until the chunks were mostly gone. She stared at it, wondering what she should do.

I thought about talking to Janelle. I know I have been ignoring her calls, texts, skypes, emails, and notes in my locker. I know she's probably wondering what she did wrong, when there was nothing; it was me just being so caught up in a guy.

"Should I text her to meet me here or something?" I asked, noticing JL was chugging the vodka. She put up her pointer finger to wait. She sighed, and slammed the half-full bottle onto the island's counter.

"Yep, but only if you talk to your mom first, figure out the loser boyfriend deal, talk to that Dallas cutie, call your dad, and THEN talk to her to give you a conversation booster. Trust me, it works, because I'm about to do the same thing tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"Desi, I'm three-fourths drunk. I don't think it's a good idea to start that now. Besides, I have an important meeting later tonight that I'm not messing up with distractions."

"With who?" JL sighed, and gave me a stern look.

"Somebody important." She walked towards entryway to the living room with her shiny black pump heels clacking on the dark oak floor. She undid her cheetah lace apron and hung it on the hook in the corner.

"Ooooh like who?"

"Jeez, kid, you don't ever stop asking do you? I swear your children are going to hate having a snoopy mother like you!" JL turned to look at me and laughed at her dumb joke.

I stood there, motionless. What if that was true? My face heated up.

"What, I'm kidding you know."

"Cool."

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." JL turned on her heel and walked upstairs.

Just as I was going to say something bitchy, my phone vibrated with its annoying ringtone on the stone gray granite countertop.

"_I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good and there's sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it!"_

Yeah, I should change that. It's not really appropriate anymore considering I'm knocked up and I obviously had sex. My mom always bitched about how inappropriate it was to have _that_ song as a ringtone. Which is so dumb considering she, at the time, had her ringtone as "Whistle". Good example.

I looked at the Caller ID to find out that it was my mom. Coincidence, maybe? I think not.

I hit the answer button to hear sniffles on the other end. Greaat. Mom's crying.

"Hello?"

"DESTINY! Oh my GOD! You'll_ never_ guess what happened to me!"

"What?"

"Marcus got fired because his boss found out about my pregnancy, only because Marcus's new boss' wife was your father's MOTHER. She still is blaming me for your father and I's divorce! And she still thinks I tricked your dad into screwing me and getting me pregnant! So now, Marcus is laying on me almost crying because he's scared he can't provide anything for our baby and they'll end up messed up children!"

"Whoa, what do you mean 'they'? You aren't at even six months yet, so you don't actually know your baby's gender let alone how many!"

"Um, excuse me; I'm kind of a gypsy sometimes. There's supposedly a tale about how big your boobs are, the diameter of your growing stomach, and how your eating and emotional habits can tell you if it's one baby or two and possibly their genders. But then, of course, it didn't work for you, but I was young and I was delusional."

"Oh yeah, because at like thirty some years old you're not delusional, Mom."

"Hey, I'm not delusional! I'm not a crazy pregnant woman, either, if you thought that, too!"

"Well, I never said that."

"Oh well. But still."

"But why can't he just try to get his job back?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"What if it did?"

"It doesn't."

Awkward silence.

"So, where's the furniture in the guest bedroom going to go, since that's the baby's new room?"

"About that…"

"What do you mean 'About that'?"

"Well, I just assumed that since you don't show up around here anymore, and to keep that small guest bedroom a guest bedroom still, they would just take your room."

"What?!" She better have been joking.

"I said that the baby's going to take your room."

"But mom, that's MY ROOM!"

"The baby needs a bigger room than you."

"They will survive. I spent 8 years of my life in the same bedroom as you, or sleeping on the couch when you brought boyfriends home."

"But they are so little and they need to have their own room to play in!"

"I didn't, and I'm just fine."

"Uh, well, this baby is important."

"And I wasn't, or still am?"

"Its different."

"Actually, its not."

"It is though."

"How?"

She paused, thinking. "This baby's going to be raised right."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I'm just a simple pregnant woman wanting an understanding daughter to talk to! When I had you, I thought you would make my life easier. I just guess I made a mistake into thinking I would be able to raise you right."

Venom…that's the pain she gave me. Who does she think she is? "If you wanted an understanding daughter so frickin' bad why didn't you keep your legs closed when you had the chance?! You didn't have to have me; you just didn't have enough money for the abortion you desperately wanted! Oh, but who cares? You're going to have another baby, anyways, so I hope if she's a girl she can fulfill your wishes of a daughter! And you brought hell onto yourself. I am a kid, I'm not easy! Who the hell taught you that I would be easy to care for? And if you made such a big damn mistake then I'm sorry for ruining your perfect little dreams. You can go play mommy with your new baby and make their life so much easier than mine! While you're at it, how about you make sure you're not a grandma of another baby so soon and keep an eye on your kid once in a while!" I paused, waiting for me to burst even more, but it never happened.

Dead silence. I felt a rush of tears come onto me.

"And by the way, let them have my room considering you're kicking me and my baby out," My voice cracked. "While we're at it, just know that I'm never speaking to you again, and you will never see this baby EVER."

"No, Destiny, I'm sorry, it's just I want to start over in my life!"

"Well, sorry I ruined it."

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"FOR TRYING TO BE A SUPPORTIVE MOTHER FOR YOU!" She yelled.

The tension rose, and I began to cry harder as she began yelling. I looked down at my hands, watching them shake and drip with make-up filled tears. My vision blurred and I grew numb at every word.

"You seriously need to rethink this, young lady! I have tried and tried and tried to get you to be a better person, to stay out of drugs, to stay out of alcohol, to stay out of parties, and all that other shit I did. But when you go and you screw as many guys as you want and all of a sudden end up pregnant, not knowing the father, and come all pretend-humble on me, you put the worst guilt on me I have _ever_ felt. I tried to act all supportive and non-depressing, but how would you feel if your teenage daughter-"

"Fine. You win."

"What?"

"You. Win."

"At what?"

"I'm done being your child. You're getting a new one, anyways. Maybe she or he or they will make your life better, along with that new husband of yours."

"We are renewing our vows, and we specifically said to not be called husband and wife."

"_Your married_, deal with it."

She sighed. "Besides, my thoughts aren't on this. I wanted to go shopping…for maternity clothes…with you."

I thought about it. Even though what she said was mean, retarded, and selfish, I kind of think it's a good idea to go and get clothes because sooner or later, my clothes aren't going to fit as well as they used to. Besides, a tiny little bump is forming. I can't always wear the same clothes, either, considering once I tell JL, she'd probably throw me a baby shower and everything and her friends do more clothes for me than the baby, or the considerate ones would do both. But that's all another day, because right now, I'm only six weeks pregnant while my mom is four.

"Um, I don't know… I can't afford much right now." I whined.

"Oh, Destiny, what the hell are you thinking?! _I'm buying for you_!"

"Oh, great, so excited!"

"Alright, Saturday at eight you need to be at my house."

"Why can't you pick me up?"

"Honey, I'm stressed out, pregnant, and I don't want to have the risk to get in an accident that's my fault while pregnant."

"Mom, I'm pregnant too, and I'm just fine."

"So? You're probably still at two weeks right now! Silly girl, the baby doesn't exist yet!"

"Mom, seriously, you are losing it. I'm _SIX_ weeks pregnant, and you are only four."

"Whatever. Eight sharp, my place."

"Why so early?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Goodbye."

The phone went dead.

I stared at the wall. I didn't want to be this angry with everyone. I had to start being honest, and first off, go tell Jackson he's a father. Make up with Heather, hang out with Janelle, be friends with Dallas, talk to my dad, and tell JL about my pregnancy.

My phone buzzed with a new text.

_**From Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Hey baby i was wondering if u were up to coming to my game tonight? Me & the guys and their girlfriends were hopin you would come and join us for the party afterwards. Bring condoms unless ur on a pill WDUT? i miss u & i love u & i swear im going to change my temper txt me back soon**_

I stared at his text. He missed me, loved me, and said he was going to change. But he wants me to go to his game just to drink and have sex after it? What is he thinking? I was not going to fall for his bullshit again.

_**To Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Ummm i dunno…i was gonna just gonna hang around. im not up for the party but i will go to the game**_

Take that, bitch. Just as I was gonna go back to my room, my phone buzzed again.

_**From Boyfraaaand:**_

_**Y not? **_

_**To Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Cuz im not in the mood for partying and sex**_

_**From Boyfraaaand:**_

_**Dont u love me?**_

_**To Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Yes but im not gonna go to the party**_

_**From Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Whatever. Suit urself & dont get mad if i screw a cheerleader **_

_**To Boyfraaaand: **_

_**Whatever**_

I paused for a complete minute before bursting into tears. My life = sucks hell's balls. First, my mom goes all moody on me, blames me for her shit, I can't have a conversation or let alone talk to Jackson without feeling like a loser, and I don't have anybody to turn to but JL. I mean, it's not like JL is the absolutely last person to run to, but she isn't someone that I should always count on. I mean, really, she broke my dad and mom's almost-back-to-one marriage, then decides to quit on my dad…after my dad was being an asshole. I can't even talk to Heather, because she's a whore…and she hates me. I can't talk to my sister; she would be confused and judgmental about everything, so that practically leaves me with nobody.

So, all I have is my stupid self and my baby. Great. Poor kid.

I tried to focus on something other than drama and stupid stuff, like baby names or studying, but I couldn't do it. I wanted to grow up, but stay young. I wish I didn't have to have all of these dumb responsibilities. I'm sixteen, not twenty-five. But how am I supposed to let that be worked out? I'm pregnant - I can't fix it.

The clacking of JL's pumps broke my screaming silence. She didn't say a word to me, and I didn't look at her. All I said was have fun, and she hummed in agreement. She stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, while I stared at the French doors, staring at the uncluttered patio – complete opposite of my mom's. My mom's consists of about 6 outdoors lounge chairs and a grill, plus a glass table with a circular shade on top and surrounded by cushioned swivel chairs. Her patio was about the size of 8 decent sized picnic tables, while JL's was huge and had a pool beside it.

I thought about mom's baby. What if she liked her new baby more than me? What if her baby wouldn't want to do anything with me, and be a spoiled little bitch to their niece or nephew that's older than them? How good of a father would Marcus be?

It all rang through my head. Everything. I never have felt so alone before, so forgotten, so pathetic, so stupid and so lost in my entire life.

That's when my phone buzzed with a text. And I knew the number. And all those dumb questions somehow didn't matter. I was in shock. I was going to go with it. I missed it all. I missed them.

_**Hey, can we go and hang out somewhere tonight? I miss u. **_


End file.
